


Indubitably

by monaboyd_archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-04-05
Updated: 2004-04-05
Packaged: 2018-04-11 13:50:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4437890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monaboyd_archivist/pseuds/monaboyd_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dom gets Billy to dance with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Indubitably

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Shirasade: this story was originally archived at the Monaboyd.net Archive, which was closed in September 2014 due to software issues and a lack of new submissions for several years . To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in October 2014. I e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact me using the e-mail address on the Monaboyd.net Archive collection profile.

The night was alive, thought Dom as he looked around contentedly while nursing his grape lollipop. The stars were out and shining like little diamonds, and the shiny instruments in the jazz band were shining like little golden stars. Dom smirked at his retarded similes.

The song ended with the director flinging his arms around wildly. Then who should appear on stage in a dapper black suit but Billy himself, stepping up and claiming the mike without a hint of nervousness showing. Now Dom was often found humming along with anything, wherever he was; but when Billy sang it was different because only he could entrance Dom so. Tonight his song was predictably amazing; they were sorry to see it end but not too sorry to applaud him wildly. Dom suddenly found himself murmuring under his breath, “...Er schaut nicht die Felsenriffe, Er schaut nur in die Höh.”

Before he could think of why exactly he said that, Billy was winding his way through the crowd towards him. “So did you like it?”

Somehow Dom beat Elijah to the gushing. “That was the most amazing thing I’ve ever heard.”

Billy’s eyes lit up. “Really?”

“I think so. Brilliant, man.”

The band started up again and dancers were threading up to the stage, flinging their partners around and looking like they were having the time of their lives. Dom suddenly had an urge to be a part of it. “Hey Bills, wanna dance?”

Billy spit the drink back into his cup. “What?”

Dom grinned teasingly. “You can swing dance, can’t you?” Like asking an eagle if it knew how to fly.

“Well yes, but I didn’t know you could.”

“I’ve taken the odd lesson.” Leave it to Dom to understate things.

Billy looked at the stage. “But everybody’d be watching...”

“You mean you’re not used to having people watching you?” laughed Dom. “Come on, there are too many people up there for anybody to notice us.”

“But the people up there, don’t you think they could recognise us? That wouldn’t be too good because we’ve given people enough evidence already that screams WE’RE A MARRIED COUPLE!”

Dom crossed his arms. “No more excuses, mate. Either dance with me or Lij’ll have to do.”

Elijah retaliated. “You’re kidding, right? I’ll stay here and hold your sucker.”

“Lollipop,” corrected Dom as he handed over the purple vice. Elijah stuck it in his mouth. “Ooo, grape.”

Dom made a face. “Ooo, cloves.”

Happily Elijah gave him the finger as Dom turned to the Scot. “Are you coming? Last dance of the night,” he wheedled.

Billy weighed his options. “If you’re the girl.”

Dom sighed in exasperation. “Oh fine. Come on before it’s over.”

Dom took the man’s hand and led him through the crowd spread out on the grass. Once on stage, Billy changed: all the attention seemed to ripple through his body, calming him, energizing him. Dom stumbled for a bit getting used to playing the girl, but Billy helped him through it and in the end Dom even forgot what he was doing and gave himself up to his partner. Billy moved him this way and that, pulling him close then swinging him out and reeling back in under an arm, Dom was reminded of when they did something like this for almost two weeks on a huge table surrounded by blue walls. Except this was no Hobbit pub jig, this was actual swing dancing, smoother, and requiring far too many close moments for his comfort. But that too was forgotten as they danced among the sea of whirling people, and by the end Dom was sure that he was flying.

The song came to an end, and they froze perfectly in a graceful dip like the poster for Gone With the Wind; Dom fell back on Billy’s arm, with shining green eyes so incredibly close that Dom could kiss him.

He did.

A split second later the moment was broken and they sprung apart quickly. Panting from the exercise, they noticed the outside world again, which seemed to have paid them no attention. But stepping off the stage and finding Elijah was a different matter. He was effusive to say the least.

“That was SO awesome, you guys! You must have worked on that for hours!”

Dom looked to Billy, who was equally confused. “Pardon?”

Elijah blinked. “That was choreographed, wasn’t it? Y’all were dancing like you knew each other better than yourselves.”

Billy shrugged. “We do.”

“But it was, like... you just can’t have not choreographed that. Not a way in the world.”

“Maybe we’re aliens.” Dom did the Vulcan hand sign. “Nanoo nanoo.”

Elijah giggled, and remembered to give Dom his LOLLIPOP, who in turn eyed it and gave it back. “Keep it, Clove Boy.”

Elijah shrugged, put it back in his mouth (amusingly able to shut his jaw fully, making use of the gap between his teeth) and wandering off to have a chat with the musicians. Billy turned to Dom. “WHAT was that?”

“Grape?”

“You kissed me. On the lips. In front of everybody.”

“Oh now they’ll want a kiss?”

Billy repeated himself, not in the mood to be silly. “You kissed me.”

“I kiss everybody.”

“Not like that.”

“Uh, if there was a difference, I’m sorry but I just didn’t catch it.”

“You love me, Dom. You have a crush on me.”

Dom just stared.

“Admit it.”

“Okay. I’m in love with you and I think you are the most wonderful person in the world. All I know is that I’ve always, always been in love with you and if I could have you for the rest of our lives then nothing else would matter even if we had to go live in a cardboard box in Mexico and eat rat tacos. Would’ve told you before but didn’t even know myself; when we were dancing I just realized that I never ever want to let you go. ...Please?”

Billy’s turn to stare. Either he’d dipped Dom too low and beaned him on the wooden dance floor, or Dom was proposing marriage. Or he was joking, for which Billy would kill him. He couldn’t see Dom’s face very well. “Come with me,” he said, and hauled Dom into the parking lot under a big light with moths circling it crazily. Dom looked so serious it scared Billy.

Now was his last chance. If he agreed, if he kissed Dom back, it would change their whole lives, and probably not at all for the better. But he remembered the way Dom had given his whole self to him, in their dance, in their kiss, in his words just a minute ago; and how it felt so right- righter than anything that was ever right, and before he knew it he was kissing Dom.

He pushed his tongue into Dom’s mouth, loving how it tasted like grape, how Dom kissed back like he would die tomorrow, how he just now realized that this was the only thing he’d ever wanted. They kissed themselves blue in the faces and happy to be thus, only stopping when in danger of unconsciousness.

“I take it that’s a yes?” panted Dom, a crazy grin on his face.

Billy’s grin was bigger. “I hear Mexico has great beaches.”

The End

The German means “No longer he marks where the cliff is, he looks to the mountain above.” Lines from the German song about Lorelei, a mythical siren who sits on a big rock on the middle of the ocean and whose singing is so pretty it distracts the ship dudes and makes them crash into the rocks.


End file.
